


Beginning

by Astrid_B_Caine



Series: Starsky/Hutch stand alone drabbles [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Career Change, Decisions, Gen, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Series Finale, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: At the end of Sweet Revenge, Starsky and Hutch face the future.





	

Hutch wasn’t getting out of my bed after Dobey and Huggy had left.

We were just quietly happy being in each other’s company.

Alive.

Grateful.

“It’s over, isn’t it?” Hutch whispered finally.

I considered it. Even with plenty of painkillers, I knew it just as well as he did. Neither of us were too plastered for the truth.

“Yeah. The end for me, buddy. I’m out of the Force, for sure. No more partners.”

Hutch nodded, solemnly. “I go where you go.”

“I don’t know where I’m going, Hutch.”

His sky blues captured my soul.

“That’s where I wanna be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Challenge 351: BEGINNING at: <http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/778546.html>.
> 
> Thank you to [taass64](http://taass64.livejournal.com/) for creating challanges for S/H fandom!
> 
> _"As we journey through life, growing, changing, and facing new challenges, we have many new beginnings. Some we ask for, some we don’t. Let’s think about all the beginnings Starsky and Hutch have had together. "_


End file.
